Vices
by Bailation
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins are expressed through the lives of the characters of Harry Potter. One ship, two characters, will represent each vice. 3nd chapter is Greed with Rose/Scorp.
1. Envy

It seemed as if Transfiguration class had gone on forever. It had taken Lily nearly an hour to turn her goblet of water to wine, especially with obnoxious James Potter and his friends teasing her at the table behind her. Sev, who only needed about five minutes to turn the clear liquid to a deep red, stayed silent for the rest of the period, glaring at his books as he tried to ignore the sneers of Potter.

When they were finally let out for the passing period, James shouted over his shoulder, "Bye Evans, Snivellus!" as he slung an arm around his current girlfriend, Laura Wellington. She laughed along with him, as did Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin, who seemed to be ignoring the situation, shook his head, and stuck his head in a book.

"He's going to push me over the edge," Sev snarled, as he furiously threw his bag down under a tree down by the lake, "and when that happens, he's going to need more than his cocky cronies!"

Sev looked round at Lily, who was staring at Potter tickling the giant squid across the lake a few meters away. She was glaring at him, but those green eyes didn't seem to be holding anger. She was looking at him with a certain curious expression, as if she was studying his actions. However, Sev didn't think she was angry enough about Potter's mockery; how could she being looking at him with such softness when he just spent an hour and a half mercilessly teasing the both of them?

Without thinking, he lashed out. "How can you look at him like that? Why would you fancy him after all that he's done to you?"

Lily's green eyes snapped off of Potter and narrowed on Sev. "What are you talking about? I don't fancy Potter; he's a slimy git!"

"Then why were you looking at him like that?" snapped Sev viciously, causing her to turn a light pink.

"I – I wasn't looking at him in any kind of way!" she stammered angrily. "Why – " She stared at him in the same curious way she had done to Potter just a few moments ago and realization crossed her face.

"Merlin, Sev. You're jealous."

Sev felt the heat rise to all regions of his body as he tried to look away from those piercingly beautiful green eyes. "No, I'm not! I just don't think you should get involved with _Potter, _of all people! He's been mocking us since the day we arrived at this school!"

"Sev," she grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently as she met his eyes. "I promise you, I _don't _have any kind of romantic feelings toward Potter. The only strong feelings I have toward him is hatred." She looked back at Potter, but this time, her eyes were full of resentment. Sev felt a bit better, but he still didn't fully believe her.

And why shouldn't she like Potter? Other than the fact that he was an arrogant prat, he actually possessed a great number of friends. Many of the girls in their year would kill to have a chance to go out with him. He had top grades, one of the best in their year, and many of the professors admired him for it. And on top of all that, he was Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"Sev?"

Sev was thrust out of his thoughts and found Lily staring at him once more. "Do you understand me? I need you to know that it won't matter how many times Potter asks me out, I'll _never _give him a chance." She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand once more, looking back at Potter, who had an arm around Laura Wellington once again.

"Besides, it seems like he's finally found someone who can tolerate him," said Lily. "Merlin, I thought Laura was at least remotely clever…"

Sev gave her a small smile at her sneer toward Potter, feeling less rejected and more hopeful.

They stood up and rushed up the hill back to the school as the bell rang once more. Sev looked back on Potter and his friends for a last time, and then at Lily in front of him. He smiled a bit bigger, finally realizing he had something Potter didn't.


	2. Lust

Victoire was home alone when the doorbell rang.

She put down the book she had been reading and walked downstairs, suspiciously looking at the front door. She could see a tall, distorted figure behind the warped pattern in the glass. Having a small suspicion on who the person could be, she opened the door.

Teddy stood before her, holding a dozen roses that were slowly changing color the more she looked at them. Today, his hair was a deep purple, Victoire's favorite color. She knew his hair changed to that color when he was thinking of her. He shot her the one smile that never failed to melt her insides and produced a box of Chocolate Frogs from behind his back, her favorite candy. She smiled and leaned against the frame of the door. "What can I help you with, sir?"

His grin grew wider as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. He smiled at her as he stepped around her and into the house. "Your parents home?"

"No…" she followed him and accepted the roses and chocolate he was offering her. The roses turned red at her touch.

"How about Dom and Louie?"

"No, they're all out at Diagon Alley, shouldn't be back for a few hours. Teddy, what –"

He cut her off by taking the few strides to approach her and, taking her face in his, kissed her passionately. When he broke apart, she looked at him in wonder. "What was that for?"

"I haven't been alone with you in so long," he told her, creating a trail of kisses from her face down her neck. "I just want to make the most of it."

"Well, it's not like you've been around much," said Victoire, her previous anger from the last few weeks coming back to her. Teddy's head snapped up at her tone, his blue eyes changing to black: a danger sign.

"V, I'm sorry! You know Aurors-in-training have to go away for weeks at a time! And you know, you've been away at school just as long as I've been in training!"

"Teddy," said Victoire, "We've been friends our whole lives, and you only decided you wanted to be an Auror when you were sixteen. I know the demands of Aurors. But the problem is that I never got any say in any of your decisions."

Teddy was glaring at her at this point. "Vic, it's _my_ life! I never asked your opinion because it didn't involve you!"

"But it does, Ted!" screamed Victoire. "It _does _involve me if I don't see you for months at a time!" His eyes softened at her words and she sighed, turning away from him.

"Ted, eventually, you're going to have to choose between me and your career, because I can't deal with the amount of time you're away –"

Two arms grabbed her around her shoulders and spun her around, closing her into an embrace. Teddy quickly leaned down and kissed her with urgency, as if he wanted her to know that she would always be his first priority. She didn't push him away, but gripped him tighter and pulled him closer to her body. He lifted her up and they both fell against the wall, gripping and fumbling with more rush than ever before.

Teddy led her to the couch in the living room and they collapsed onto the cushions, Teddy now hovering above her as their lips never detached. One of his hands started to explore the side of her torso, dancing across her thigh. His lips slowly broke apart from hers. "I choose you, V," he said urgently, as if he couldn't tell her fast enough. "I chose you the day I learned how to love, it's always been you." He kissed her nose lightly. "I promise, I'll try to get away from training more often, I'll really try. Alright?"

Victoire lifted a finger and traced the outline of his long nose. "Ted, it's alright. You don't have to get away for me, I was just being selfish…you need to go after your dream. I'll wait."

Teddy shook his head in disbelief, a small smile playing at his mouth. "You're amazing." He captured her lips once more and the two became heated all over again. Their kisses became more passionate and pressing, and Victoire realized she was running on pure adrenaline. She didn't realize that she had taken his shirt off until she was gripping his muscular biceps. It wasn't until his fingers started playing with the hem of her own shirt did she come to her senses.

"Teddy…" she said, her own voice coming out less than assertive. He simply muttered, "V", but otherwise didn't respond as he continued to kiss every part of her he could reach, and lifting her shirt higher off her torso.

"Teddy!" He looked up upon hearing the forceful tone in her voice, his eyes meeting hers.

"We can't do this right now," said Victoire, slowly pushing him up as she sat up next to him. He froze, then smiled as he said, "Sure we can," and began to kiss her neck again. Victoire laughed and said, "No, Teddy! We really can't."

His comical and playful expression turned to one of earnest and seriousness. "What did I do wrong, V? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry –"

"Teddy! It was nothing like that. It's just…" she trailed off, stroking a lock of her blonde hair as she stalled. "Ted, I promised both my parents and myself that I wouldn't do this until I was married. And I know I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life –"

"So marry me."

Victoire's blue eyes snapped onto him at the abrupt statement. "What?"

He took both her hands in his. "V, if you know you're going to marry me and I know I'm going to marry you, then what's stopping us? We're old enough, and if marriage is the only thing that's stopping you from doing _this"_ – his hair flashed to red in embarrassment of talking about their previous behaviors and she laughed – "then why can't we just get married now?"

Victoire looked at him lovingly, her hand stroking his cheek. "Well, there are actually a few things stopping us. I'm still in school, and I'm sure I would be the only seventh year with a husband." She chucked as she traced the features of his face with an index finger. "Then there's you and your career."

Teddy lowered his gaze to his lap. "V, I promise, I'm going to make you my number one priority. I still need to get through training, and I think you know that" – Victoire nodded furiously, needing him to know that she didn't want to take him away from his career – "but I've wanted to marry you since I was five years old."

Victoire beamed and made the decision on the spot. She crawled onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "After I graduate, we can do it, we can start planning the wedding. We can tell the family, and when it's all over…" she kissed him slowly and broke apart inches from his lips. "…we can do whatever we want." She crossed a leg over his and said, "Deal?"

He grinned mischievously and crossed his other leg over hers. "Deal."


	3. Greed

"Scorp, was this all really necessary?"

Rose stood in the doorway with her arms crossed as she watched her boyfriend carefully put down the two boxes he had been carrying. He looked round at the redheaded woman with a look of confusion.

"What are you on about, Rosie?"

She shrugged. "I just…I think the apartment is a bit too much. And all this new furniture that you bought…it's all a bit extravagant, don't you think?"

Scorpius frowned as he looked around at the velvet couch, the large velvet armchair, the mahogany dining table and chairs, and the large rug made of bear's fur that was rolled up in the corner of the room. He ran a hand through his shaggy white-blonde hair as he looked around back at Rose.

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes and allowed her arms to fall to her sides. "You've been to my home, have you not?"

"Yes, multiple times –"

"Then you understand that a family can easily survive without fur rugs and silver platters, correct?"

Scorpius sighed, clearly annoyed. "Yes, love, I understand."

"In that case, pray tell me darling, why you believe it's essential to possess so many overpriced possessions, when you could purchase similar items for far less money?"

Scorpius no longer looked annoyed, but puzzled. Rose smiled; she rather enjoyed seeing him look so confused. His expression reminded her of her father when her mother would stump him with a difficult philosophical question ("Ron, what would you do if I told you I was pregnant?").

Scorpius finally looked around at her, his icy blue eyes still full of bewilderment. "I don't know Rose; this is how I've been brought up. I got all this because it's what I'm used to. I've been raised to know that I'm supposed to have nothing but the best."

Rose stared at him with slight resentment. Her own parents were extremely rich due to the fact that they were two-thirds of the Golden Trio. After the war, they had received many gifts in the form of money from all over the wizarding world. Nevertheless, the slight difference between the Weasley family and the Malfoy family was that Ron and Hermione Weasley preferred to buy simple necessities and save most of the money they got. Draco and Astoria Malfoy, however, preferred to flaunt their money by purchasing the best of the best, quite like the Malfoy family had always been.

Scorpius appeared to be reading Rose's expression as a danger sign. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. "Rosie, I know this is a terrible impression, but I'm not _completely_ narcissistic. I got all this because I think _you _deserve the best. You deserve the world, and I buy you extravagant things because it's my way of telling you I want to give you everything."

Rose raised an eyebrow at him. His words were touching, but she couldn't say that they were on the same page when it came to morality. After hearing about her parents' past with the Malfoy family years ago, she knew the relationship she wanted with Scorpius would be anything but easy.

She wiggled out of his arms and stepped behind him so she was facing his back. The top of Rose's head only came up to Scorpius's shoulder. She smiled as she clutched his forearms and led him to the full-length mirror that was already set up in the corner of the room.

She peeked around his torso and met his eyes in the mirror. "Scorp, I don't need expensive things. I don't _want_ expensive things. I realize we both were raised in completely different environments, and our morals aren't the same."

Rose stood on her toes in order to rest her chin on top of his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. "But you should know by now that I don't care about money. I don't care what's happened between our parents in the past. I care about _you_, Scorp. That's all."

Scorpius smiled at her reflection and gently grabbed her one of her hands, which were still wrapped around her waist. He pulled her in front his body so she now stood in front of the mirror. She winced at the sight of herself; her physical flaws always were the first that she noticed when glancing at a mirror. Scorpius grinned, and she knew he had noticed her grimace at herself.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I know my family is difficult, and I'm as arrogant as my father at times…but you're making me better. The more I get to know every small detail about you, the more I realize that I don't have to rely on money for everything."

Rose smiled at his reflection, but stayed silent, unable to put her happiness into words.

"And by the way, while we're in front of a mirror," said Scorpius, squeezing her tighter around the waist and leaning closer to her ear, "I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Rose scoffed, and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious, Rose. You're absolutely gorgeous."

He gently kissed her on the temple and grinned at her reflection. She turned in his arms so she could properly see him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her toes so she could meet his lips with her own.

"You're a caring person, Scorpius," she told him. "I know you're judged by the wizarding world based only on your family's reputation, and that's really hard on you."

She met his eyes and held his gaze. "But they don't know the Scorpius Malfoy I know_. _You may want to shower me with gifts, but that's what makes you _you. _I love it about you."

He shot her a huge smile and pulled her closer. "Well…maybe one day, your dad will see it too. He's never been too fond of me."

She laughed and hugged him closely. "I love you, Scorp."

He gripped her tighter and she felt his hand run through the ends of her hair. "I love you more, Rosie."


End file.
